Código incompleto
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur es un programa digital peligroso, extraño e incompleto. Basado en sólo memorias que no le pertenecen y emociones aprendidas, no sabe que el programa destinado a corregirlo llamado Alfred le enseñará algo que nadie, ni sus creadores esperaban: sentir como un humano.


Este es un fic bastante raro, pero está hecho con amor. Está basado en demasiadas cosas y en la imaginación un tanto distorsionada que he estado teniendo, espero que les agrade un poco. Por cierto, puse un pequeño glosario. A medida que avanza la historia hago referencia a cada una de las cosas que quiero definir.

Especiales gracias a Mariel que me ayuda con sus ukes opiniones a que se vea más lindo, por estar allí aunque escapes luego, eres la mejor uke escocesa que he tenido en mi vida, aunque odio tus desgraciadas chancletas.

**·** **Disclaimer****:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Pareja:** Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland. - (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
**·** **Advertencia: **Lime-Lemon virtual, como deseen verlo. Temática muy -énfasis please- nerd.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland era un programa codificador y de lectura, uno bastante especial. Podía leer archivos incluso pirateados que con el avance de la tecnología en el año 2089 era difícil conseguir. Esto se debía a que archivos y programas especiales si no se compraban en tiendas legalizadas no eran leídos y arruinaban las placas y a la tarjeta madre.

A diferencia de los anticuados códigos que se podían obtener en cualquier parte de la web antaño los programas actuales se anexaban de una manera especial a la computadora común o a una CIS (Computador de Inteligencia Suprema) que eran el último avance en tecnología computacional, un sistema realmente moderno y veloz de datos. El usuario de uno de estos necesitaba bastante financiamiento a nivel familiar para poseer un único modelo del prestigiado aparato.

No obstante, el complejo programa codificador anglosajón tenía errores y no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello.

Para empezar, el programa era británico. Poseía diferentes lenguas (treinta y dos en total) y como defecto de fábrica venía el inglés ultra británico en su repertorio. Sin embargo, Arthur era diferente. Arthur sólo se descomprimió en el CIS en su idioma original, aunque los dueños lo deseaban tanto en inglés como en italiano. Tratar de poner italiano fue una guerra inútil a la que cedieron patéticamente contra el maldito programa troll.

**_[Definición #_****_1]  
_****_Sistema: _**_Cuerpo físico._**_  
_**

Además de este error, no dejaba entrar ningún programa a su sistema codificador y los borraba, al mismo tiempo de spamear el computador con porno gay inglesa como venganza si trataban de interferir programas usándolo a él. Lo peor es que los dueños de la CIS no podían desinstalarlo ni llamar a un técnico o descubrirían que estaban tratando con un poderoso programa pirata que era notablemente ilegal. Pensaron la solución por horas, por días, hasta que un amigo técnico "les sugirió" un programa ya que estaba prohibido ir con fines de desbloqueo a casas particulares, más si se trataba del computador de última generación.

El programa sugerido era estadounidense, un corregidor de data y optimizador de funcionamiento. Ese programa salvaba millones de computadores de viles errores clásicos, era un verdadero protector y héroe en el ámbito informático. Lo malo es que sólo se podía anexar una sola vez a un CIS, a un computador común se podía trasladar con algo de esfuerzo, pero en la CIS se acoplaba hasta que era imposible sacarlo o deshacerse de él. Pero claro, eso lo desconocía el temperamental Arthur Kirkland.

La vida de un programa informático era compleja, al menos, si estabas ligado a cierto valor. Arthur Kirkland tenía funciones muy importantes, pero se deshacía de ellas y eliminaba cualquier archivo que deseara tocarlo con el control maestro que anexó a su sistema al ingresar al CIS. Esto no era cosa de un programa común y corriente claro está, tampoco que constara con tal realidad emocional.

**_[Definición #_****_2]  
_****_ScarK_****_: _**_Proyecto de investigación y experimentación iniciado en Estados Unidos con el fin de que la mente humana interactuara con la virtual de modo totalmente compatible._**_  
_**

El programa anglosajón era especial, era un derivado de la corriente de datos emocionales, un experimento fallido que dejó los subconscientes de más de tres mil personas dispersas en la Web. Era un programa que tenía las emociones de un humano, pero sus datos de existencia fueron borrados y terminaron anexándose a programas aleatorios para mantener un rol estable y no dañar los computadores. Ese fue básicamente el destino de varios sujetos del proyecto ScarK, los cuerpos se pudrieron y poco después llevados a una sepultura común, las mentes de los implicados aún vagaban en la Web al ser básicamente indestructibles por ser archivos en exceso complejos.

Arthur Kirkland era uno de esos y, a pesar de qué el escogió anexarse a un programa corregidor, no le interesaba que nadie se metiera a su sistema… absolutamente nadie. Su sistema seguiría virgen hasta que caduque. El último que lo intentó fue una película de porno francesa muy atrevida y fea, horrenda y degenerada. God… cómo disfrutó enviarlo a la papelera de reciclaje. Luego, mientras se reía maléficamente ayudado con el reproductor de música interpretando algo dramático, acabó por incinerarlo. Le pasaba por ser una fea rana francesa, nunca se dejaría tocar por aquellos sucios programas llenos de virus e infecciones que dañarían su cuerpo.

—Oh… ¿En serio tratan de meter a otro? Lo destrozaré…—susurró mientras consumía un renovador de datos en forma de té.

Arthur Kirkland tenía un traje simple, un suéter ancho y de color beige junto a una camisa blanca con una corbata de color rojo. Poseía cabellos rebeldes de tono rubio ceniza y unas cejas prominentes. Vestía pantalones simples de mezclilla y zapatos de color negro. Claramente, lo más hermoso de él eran sus ojos esmeralda.

El programa de lectura se comportaba como un completo caballero inglés en soledad. Admiraba la cultura de esa nación, la suya. Un gran imperio de antaño que aún se mantiene poderoso a pesar de las constantes inundaciones.

Pasando a otro ámbito, su habitación era simple. Adornada con archivos de Inglaterra, más específicamente Londres, con una cama crema en una pequeña carpeta dentro de donde se mantenía. Por alguna razón, era bastante devoto a su país de fábrica.

Se quedó mirando tranquilamente a que se creara el archivo desde una silla clásica con las piernas cruzadas ante el atrayente espectáculo. De cierta forma le gustaba como los pixeles estaban creando a ese sujeto, tenía apariencia definida, parecido a él, rubio por lo que podía notar.

_[Alfred F. Jones 35% de descarga, moviendo a carpeta "__England__"] _

—Creadores hijos de puta… ¿Cómo demonios sabían que me metí aquí? Quizás debí ponerle un nombre más desapercibido a la carpeta, algo como "asdf" o "porno de Joshy" o quizás "matemática quántica". Nadie sospecha de esas cosas, de los taldos escritos. O es porno o les tomaba mucho trabajo pensar un título coherente.

_[Alfred F. Jones 55% de descarga, moviendo a carpeta "__England__"] _

Los ojos de inglés de cerraron sutilmente en el archivo que se creaba. Era cristalino, los ojos azules sin aún vida, su archivo, el de ese americano… era incluso más pesado y grande que el de él, 35 GB contra él que tiene 31 GB de peso. Era sólo un programa corrector ¿Por qué era tan enorme? Vio el informativo sobre su cabeza parándose de su cómoda habitación virtual, ya llevaba más de la mitad del proceso y el ser flotando en su espacio le ponía nervioso, aún no podía eliminarlo.

Se acercó a él y a su alrededor puso pequeñas criaturas peludas y rojas con dientes afilados.

_[Alfred F. Jones 74% de descarga, moviendo a carpeta "__England__"] _

—No creo que te importe… ¿Verdad programita americano? Estas pequeñas tienen hambre, y tu información parece bastante valiosa. —se rió suavemente. Estaba bien así, sin programas molestos que interfirieran en la velocidad del equipo.

No dejaría que nadie penetrara su sistema y violara la seguridad que tenía.

Lo estaba llenando de errores para eliminarlo lo más pronto posible antes de que siquiera se creara. Los errores ya mordían el cuerpo del americano, este abrió sutilmente los ojos un poco más, Arthur le sonrió de manera soberbia y victorioso… esperó bastantes cosas, pero no una sonrisa baja y aquellos ojos entrecerrándose seductoramente al verlo, animado, como aceptando un reto. Frunció el entrecejo y decidió colocar más errores alrededor del programa norteamericano.

_[Alfred F. Jones 98% de descarga, moviendo a carpeta "__England__"] _

—_Good __bye__, __honey__. __Deleted_. —el inglés estuvo a punto de presionar el botón, incluso alcanzó a presionar el comando y la sonrisa del americano se alargó más en sus coquetos labios de una manera estremecedora.

_[Alfred F. Jones se ha movido con éxito a la carpeta "__England__"] _

Alfred, ese era su nombre. Arthur presionó con fiereza el control maestro pero el sujeto seguía allí, ahora totalmente tangible con una sonrisa y un traje militar sencillo, unas pantalones anchos y una sudadera blanca en la que caía una placa metálica que decía "corrector" junto a unas botas negras.

El británico frunció con fuerza las cejas viendo a sus pequeños aún tratando de comérselo ¿Por qué su data no daba error o desaparecía? Aunque fuera un antivirus poderoso si es infectado antes de instalarse hasta él debería desaparecer.

No decía palabra alguna, sólo sonreía y miraba el lugar, Arthur se estremeció sutilmente cuando el sujeto cerró los ojos y suspiró con cordialidad. Parecía demasiado seguro y tranquilo para el gusto británico, ni de broma dejaría entrar a ese pedante ser a su sistema… pero cuando ya reconoció este hecho una mano le rodeaba la cadera con sutileza y los ojos zafiro con aquel magnético toque electrónico parecían codificar cada dato que tenía, estremeciéndolo. Esa forma de tocarlo, de amarrarlo a su sistema… ¿Le estaba haciendo un análisis? ¡A él, Arthur Kirkland, un puto análisis! ¿Qué se creía ese programa obeso?

Trató de apartarse pero no pudo. La información de seguridad era realmente dura. El americano creaba una pared para recibir sus pesos con una elegancia transparente. Kirkland lo sentía rozando su cuerpo, respirando cerca de él mientras le miraba de manera embelesada, como burlándose de él mientras frotaba su información con la de él, sin unirlas, sólo causando choques eléctricos que hicieron suspirar un poco al anglosajón por el extraño sentimiento.

El ojiazul sonrió extasiado al descubrir un dato exquisito.

—No te has acoplado jamás con otro programa… cien por ciento limpio…—se rió apegando más la cadera a la de Arthur mientras los virus que había puesto el inglés se deshacían en su piel provocando ciertas quemaduras en algunos datos. Al americano se posó en la piel descubierta entre la cabellera del anglosajón, rozando sus labios contra la oreja del otro. —Un programa deliciosamente virgen, cada dato, cada partícula de información.

**_[Definición #_****_3]  
_****_Corriente de emociones: _**_Conjunto de datos específicos que albergan emociones humanas de lo que antiguamente fueron seres de carne y hueso._**_  
_**

Arthur abrió los ojos con fuerza suspirando con potencia al sentir una suave lamida seguida de una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja. Ese programa estaba analizándolo sin entrar a su sistema, pero era incomodo, delirante, le hacía arquear la espalda que se apoyaba contra la pared y removerse como un enfermo. No… tenía que apartarlo. No debía dejar siquiera que lo tocaran.

Lo apartó con fuerza y puso murallas cristalinas hechas por el control maestro. Alfred empezó a tocarlas suavemente para analizar de que aleación estaban hechas. El inglés sólo afiló su vista hacia él tratando de arreglar su información descompuesta por el toque de esas fogosas manos. Ningún virus ni nada del americano había entrado a su puro sistema, le escuchó sonreír nuevamente y sentía que se le encrespaban los nervios, por dios, como desearía mandarlo a la papelera y llenarlo de virus, pero por más que daba la orden el joven seguía allí, sonriendo con delicadeza ante cada detalle.

— ¡Eres amargado, sabes! No me dejaste terminar el análisis, viejo virgen.

—No me digas virgen, maldición. Soy un programa limpio que es muy diferente. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

—Eres un programa codificador, Arthur Kirkland. Por el poco análisis que me dejaste hacerle a tu sistema temes de algo, recuerdas algo en tu dispositivo madre ¿Virus quizás? Vamos, deja que otros programas entren en ti… aunque yo debo hacerlo primero. Cuando te posea, podrás recibir otros archivos sin temor a que ninguno traiga un virus que te afecte.

— ¡Estás demente! No dejaré que nadie me toque.

**_[Definición #_****_4]  
_****_Dispositivo madre: _**_Memoria._**_  
_**

—Why dude? Why? Naciste para eso… como yo nací para corregirte y desvirgar tu programa. Sólo me acoplo una vez a un sistema de un CIS ¿Lo sabías? Declárate afortunado cejón. Es maravilloso el exceso de información que tienen las monstruosidades arriba de tus ojos.- Se reía y se reía. Se reía de él.

Arthur quiso, realmente, ocultarlo tras varios gigas de información para que nunca escapara, nunca antes le había simpatizado tan poco y caído alguien tan mal, ni siquiera la película francesa. Ese sí que era un desgraciado de primera, pero al menos era débil y lo eliminó enseguida.

— ¿Qué mierda me interesa esa porquería? ¿Acoplarte a mí? ¡Já! Puedes putearte a cualquier otro programa y corregir sus errores. Yo estoy bien así, si no les gusto, que reseteen el CIS.

—Eres lindo lo sabías… esa manera de actuar, ese enojo infundado… ¿Eres un incompleto? —los labios de Alfred se cerraron sutilmente mirando con firmeza al chico mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que había sido acoplado del anglosajón en la carpeta. Jones no intentaba nada, sólo estaba allí, sonriéndole como un lobo hambriento.

**_[Definición #_****_5]  
_****_Incompletos: _**_Programas anexados a los datos __de la "Corriente de emociones" __que __al carecer de recuerdos y unirse __a un programa vuelven a tener una funcionalidad y memorias técnicas._**_  
_**

— ¿C-Cómo sabes que yo…?

—Soy un incompleto también, traído a un programa corrector desde la corriente de emociones. ¡Eres un hermano! Ya no me pareces tan aburrido viejo, definitivamente no. Vamos, acoplémonos…

—Que NO maldita sea.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, _dude_? Trato de ayudarte. —suspiró mientras repasaba en la flor de la mesa, una rosa blanca, totalmente blanca, pura, virgen e inmaculada. Verla justamente allí le causó un pequeño estremecimiento, un sonido de campanas nostálgico.

Un programa… ahora era sólo eso, así se mueve la información, a pesar de mantener sentimientos, aquellas cosas no sirven en el funcionamiento, sólo lo hacen un poco más pesado. Nunca había conocido a un incompleto que rechazara su propia existencia, que se negara de esa forma ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Kirkland era un código, un código antiguo y fascinante que Jones quería compilar con una ternura desbordante que sólo podría darle un incompleto. Alfred era… bastante soñador e incluso ingenuo, él creía que había nacido incompleto por algo, que sólo se podía unir a un único programa por algo también, quizás, sólo quizás, ese ser amargado de allí era todo lo que necesita y necesitó…

Para sentirse completo. Para estar vivo una vez más.

—Soy un complejo programa pirata… sólo sirvo para que me usen para funcionar. Nadie se ha tomado siquiera el tiempo de…sólo tratan de entrar a mí sistema y ya, sin preguntas, sin banalidades, sin nada, y mi organismo central se siente podridamente vacío al pensarlo, no dejaré que me usen… no de esa forma. Eso suena asqueroso…

**_[Definición # 6]  
_****_Organismo central: _**_Corazón-sentimientos._**_  
_**

El programa más reciente en la carpeta lo miró, le sonrió sutilmente haciendo que el inglés apartara la vista. Alfred era un programa que analizaba errores, pero empezaba a atraerle la imperfección de ese chico, era… simétrica, calzaba con lo que buscó todo ese tiempo. Sonrió cómplice guardando un secreto que sólo su dispositivo madre conocería, se relamió los labios con sutileza.

Soledad… Kirkland se sentía solo, inútil e innecesario si no era para ser utilizado como un mero canal, nadie se dio el tiempo de conocerlo, de ver qué lo componía, de infectarlo con algo más que simples virus. Alfred se levantó llevando las manos a los bolsillos. Sonriendo desde abajo, jugando con los pies un rato se acercó a Kirkland que retrocedió, pero recordó sus barreras, él no podría tocarlo. Otra vez se equivocaba, Alfred pasaba y las defensas se desquebrajaban de una manera horrorosa, era… demasiado poderoso, penetra con demasiado fuerza en los archivos, a pesar de tener el control maestro Alfred no es derivado por éste, si no por su propia función.

—Te infectaré…—susurró con frialdad mientras avanzaba, Arthur le miró con asco. Era claro que era igual a todos los demás.

Le quedaban tres barreras que eran destruidas con facilidad. El chico ni sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos, millones de dígitos se descomprimían al tacto con él, era un verdadero asesino, quizás… lo matará a él, al ser "Incompleto" y dejará sólo el programa. No, no quería desaparecer, quería algo que desconocía.

La sonrisa de Alfred seguía allí como la de un arlequín, ya sólo quedaba la primera barrera. Las manos tocaron la última y una sonrisa anómala se implantaba en los labios del menor. El inglés le temió, temió a ese maldito ser, si se atrevía a querer infectarlo… lo destruiría, aunque eso significaría dañar su programa… quizás irreversiblemente.

La última barrera se destrozó y las manos del animal salvaje se acercaban al programa codificador inglés y, cuando estaba a punto de ingresar su código para autodestrucción, al contacto las manos tomaron su espalada y su cadera con fuerza, presionando un abrazo realmente dulce y que sabía a eternidad. Las manos tocaban, pero no dañaban… no estaba siendo infectado, al menos no al nivel de su sistema.

—Quiero infectarte…—susurró Alfred presionando sus caderas y disfrutando el cuerpo que se estremecía bajo el suyo, nunca había experimentado esa cercanía de todas maneras. —Quiero destrozarte…—seguía. Arthur trataba de analizarlo, contrariado. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan cruel con una voz tan cálida y protectora? —Quiero infectar por completo tu organismo central, quiero acoplarme a ti, quiero hacerte saber que no estás solo… es… destino.

—"Destino" — susurró con desden. —Desconozco el término, no está archivado en mi base de datos…—susurró suavemente, la verdad, sí comprendía lo que quería decir, pero se convencía a sí mismo que era una farsa, una mentira.

Si esa es la forma de manipular de un corrector… era abrumadoramente buena.

—No entraré hasta que me dejes hacerlo…—le rió Alfred tocándole el pecho con sutileza, luego, unos códigos aparecieron. El mayor abrió los ojos.

— ¿Y esto?

—Puedo penetrar cualquier archivo o programa sin falta. Podría hacerte mío ahora mismo… Pero…quiero que tú escojas dejarme entrar, quiero ser compatible perfectamente, quiero que no tengas miedo. Si pones un código no podré descifrarlo por más que quiera, no podré tocarte hasta que tú me lo reveles.

Arthur apartó el rostro. Era… un perfecto mentiroso ese puto americano. Pero aceptó el código y lo anexó a su base de datos cumpliendo el capricho del menor, Alfred sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Y qué harás para que te deje entrar obeso?

Alfred chasqueó los dedos y mandó un mensaje al interior.

**_[El programa AFJ detectó siete errores, tiempo restante para proseguir, tres días.]_**

Arthur abrió los ojos, impactado. — ¿Siete errores? —susurró molesto por la cifra. — ¿Sabes dónde me meto tus siete errores? —gritaba molesto, era demasiada información para él todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba alterando su funcionamiento aquel estúpido corrector. — ¿Tres días? Virtualmente eso es…

—Mucho tiempo, demasiado, son dos años aproximadamente en este mundo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces algo así?

— ¿Por qué? —susurró con suavidad, como buscando la respuesta en algún rincón de su dispositivo madre. —Porque quiero creer que me complementas. —Soltó sutilmente, acariciando la mejilla del anglosajón que parecía estar a punto de morderlo. Continuó con una pequeña risa. —Hay algo en ti… lo sé, y me dije "debe ser él". Y esto, este sentimiento… es lo poco que me va quedando, es lo poco que quiero conservar, por eso, no me rendiré, Arthur. Serás totalmente codificado por un corrector.

— ¡Já, eso lo veremos! Eres sólo muchos GB y nada de funcionamiento. —Lo apartó con fuerza. —Más te vale que te vayas tirando a la papelera. S-O-Ñ-A-D-O-R.

Y algo otra vez hizo corto circuito en Alfred, algo, algo más que su programa y su funcionamiento lo estaban anexando de manera desesperada a ese Kirkland. El inglés en tanto sólo se reía yendo a la carpeta "cama" ¿Totalmente codificado? Eso mismo había dicho ese estúpido americano. No, jamás sería codificado, ni mucho menos infectado en su organismo central, aquellas cosas son tonterías de humanos.

Tonterías… de humanos.

**_[Definición #_****_7]  
_****_Tonterías_**_: Algo que Arthur __Kirkland __es incapaz de hacer... pero cuánto desea hacerlo._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Codificado por un idiota.

_Arthur jamás se había sentido así en toda su existencia virtual, jamás. Tan encantado por cada detalle, por cada caricia, por el roce amargo y encantador de esos labios americanos contra la piel posterior de su cuello. Nunca supo lo que realmente esperaba, nunca supo porque estaba a punto de dejar a ese corrector penetrar completamente a su sistema y marcarlo de por vida. No podía evitarlo, ya que poco a poco le desgarraba lo que los humanos llaman corazón. Pero… su existencia es un poco cruel, y un error puede desmaterializar todos sus sueños y esperanzas, un error de Jones, uno que consistía en buscar en __Kirkland __un reemplazo, no un verdadero amor. _

* * *

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en cuatro días o en una semana, escoge el público, contendrá relaciones homosexuales virtuales, será extraño, lo sé porque ya está completamente escrito, he allí el porque de poder dejar un adelanto. En fin, son tres capítulos de los que consta este fic. A terminar el capítulo de "El retrato del Rey" se ha dicho, para los que leen claro, estará listo mañana o pasado mañana a más tardar. Me despido de ustedes, cualquier comentario, crítica o demás es bien recibido.

Les dejaré un piropo virtual a los que me dejen un candente comentario: "Cuando te veo mi ciclo de CPU se acelera." ¿Les maté verdad? Lo sé, soy una casanova.


End file.
